<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Entities by Occamaestro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358717">The Entities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamaestro/pseuds/Occamaestro'>Occamaestro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Death is exasperated but what can you do?, Entities, F/M, Fate and death are secretly besties, Funny, Harry potter plot is born, Humor, Plot What Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamaestro/pseuds/Occamaestro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate was bored. So obviously she had to drag all her friends into a huge messy plot that made absolutely no sense. So the Entities (though it was mostly fate) created the idea of Harry Potter. They left Logic to cry in a corner. It seemed he was always left out of anything exciting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fate &amp; Death, Fate/Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Entities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before:</p><p>“Hey death!” said Fate, as she waved her hand in his face, “HEY DEATH!!” </p><p>“Whu- huh!” said death as he jerked out of his trance, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing,” said fate rolling her eyes. </p><p>Death glared but went into a trance once more.</p><p>“Hey death.” fate whispered, smirking. “HEY DEATH!!” death jumped up at the abrupt sound. </p><p>“Fate!” he said, grumbling, “what is it.”</p><p>“Nothing” sad fate again, smirking. </p><p>“I swear if you don’t tell me right now I’m going to call Karma.”</p><p>Fate gasped. “Not Karma! She’s a bitch!”</p><p>“So what’s up-” Death asked again. Fate frowned. </p><p>“The sky is up..”</p><p>“No-” said death, rubbing his temples, “I meant what’s wrong,” Then he mumbled something about slang and how confusing and addictive it was. </p><p>Fate blinked.</p><p>“Anyway..” she said, flicking death between the eyeballs, “Don’t you ever get bored?” </p><p>Death glared at her. “Boredom is for the week of mind,”</p><p>“Yes yes,” fate said, waving her hand, “But what do you do?”</p><p>“I watch political plays and laugh as wizarding Britain falls to its doom.” </p><p>“Well, as cool as that sounds, don’t you want to try something new?” </p><p>Death blinked. </p><p>“New?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes!” said Fate excitedly. “I was thinking, instead of letting this- Tommy ridley or whatever become a politician why not make him become a raging sadistic psychopath!” </p><p>Death opened his mouth but Fate interrupted him. </p><p>“And here comes the best part- we make a little kid defeat this Tommy whatsit and then, to spice everything up- we put him in a home with muggles and then he’ll get rescued by a giant, no maybe a half-giant, and then-” </p><p>“Fate do you even know how little sense that makes.” Death interrupted, an exasperated look on his face. </p><p>Fate pouted. </p><p>“But we could have a reason to call sass, and humor, romance, guidance, friendship, and destiny.” she fluttered her eyelashes. </p><p>“Fine-” said Death, who was a sucker for fate’s puppy dog eyes, “But where do i fit in with this plot?” </p><p>“Yes- here’s the thing- I need the child, baby, whatever, to survive the killing curse.” </p><p>“WHAT!?” yelled death, “HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE EVEN A SLIVER OF SENSE!?” </p><p>“Heres the thing,” said Fate, who was utterly unfazed by Deaths yelling, “We say that his mum, who Riddly boy will also kill, saved him with the power of love”. </p><p>Death sighed.</p><p>“So you’re also going to insinuate that any mother who dies for her child will give off this power?” he asked dejectedly. </p><p>“Hmm,” said Fate, “I hadn’t thought about that…”</p><p>Death waited in silence for a moment.</p><p>“But who cares-” said Fate, “We’ll leave those plot holes for the fanfiction writers!” </p><p>“Fanfiction?” asked death, “What’s Fanfiction?”</p><p>Fate clamped a hand on her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Oopsy daisy,” said Fate sheepishly, “I may have overheard future, knowledge, and literature talking about it.”<br/>
Death groaned. “You know your not supposed to eavesdrop, Fate!” he whined. </p><p>“Yes well-” she said, waving the subject away, “It doesn’t matter anyway- Besides, won’t you agree and craft this spectacular plot with me?”</p><p>“Do I have a choice?”</p><p>“No!” said Fate pleasantly. </p><p>“Fine, then yes I shall craft this plot with you.”</p><p>“Great!” said Fate pleasantly “I’ll call the others, The gang’s getting back together!”</p><p>Both fate and Death left the room- leaving logic to cry in the corner. </p><p>“It- it doesn’t make any sense” Logic wailed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>